How Much Power Does Love Hold
by sweetXwhenXsilent
Summary: ON HOLD. Will likely never be completed... Was a Hinata/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Nope dont own the Naruto Characters, cuz if I did I would be here. I do own Kyushi, and Asiko though... but who cares I'm not making money off of them...**_

**_A/N: I know it's a little short but that is because... well no excuse really but I had to make it like that so please bear with me and enjoy the chapter and the many to come. :) sweet._**

**__**

_**Chapter 1**_

_'3 years...3 long, joyous, painful, grief stricken years...And now this.' _He had been with her through it all, and now she was walking down the aisle. He took a deep breath, turned to her and gave her a smile, a forced one. It seemed to calm her down a bit as she took her calculated steps up to the alter. After she passed, Kyushi's head hung low he couldn't bear the thought of what was happening. "She's at the alter now, Kyushi. Almost over." That was Sakura; she gave him a pat on the back. _'This is torture for him; no one should have to endure this. Not even bad ass Kyushi.' _He wanted to run away but he knew that would be immature and ignorant, the last thing he wanted to do was have to face the Hyuuga Senior's wrath again. He took deep breath and continued to look at his feet, "...Do you take..." '_Say no, say no, say no!' _"Yes, I..." Kyushi clenched his fists, "Damn it." He said lightly and Sakura nudged him, she gave him a look to shut up, Kyushi looked defeated and her face softened. "Sorry, I'm so sorry." She mouthed and Kyushi felt even worse. Even though some might not think 3 years was a long time, Kyushi and Hinata fell in love in that time, and we always together.

Hinata looked out at her friends and family, one person in particular was Kyushi, _'He looks like he's going to bolt, please Kyushi I don't like this either but don't leave I promise to talk to you at the reception.' _He looked up at her as if heard her thoughts, Tsunade cleared her throat and looked at Hinata, she glanced at the hokage, "Huh?" There was light laughter coming from the on lookers, Hinata blushed and Tsunade cleared her voice, "I **said** do you take Asiko..." Hinata nodded, "I do."

Kyushi groaned quietly, "If there is anyone here who believes that these two shouldn't be joined in matrimony, please **speak now or forever hold your piece.** Everyone in Kyushi's row glanced down to look at him in order, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sakura. Kyushi folded his arms and looked down, everyone had a sigh of relief, they thought he was really going to raise his hand. "Well, then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Kyushi's hand balled up, but there was nothing he could do, a solitary tear ran down his face as Hinata and her new husband strolled down the aisle. _'Three years...three years...three years...'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This is longer than the first one, I tried to make it short clearly I failed. But! Now you know a little more about Kyushi. This is also 4 years before chapter 1. Sweet**_

_**Disclaimer:You already know, I'm not making money so obviously...**_

**Chapter 2**

"NOO! This can't be happening." The sound of Naruto's screaming was heard throughout the village it seemed. He pointed an accusing finger at Iruka, "Your cheating! There's no way you can eat more ramen than me, no way!" Naruto fished in his pocket and pulled out money, slamming it on the counter he yelled, "Two more bowls please!" Iruka laughed, he had just beaten Naruto in eating ramen twice in a row, he was full and out of money, "Hey Naruto didn't you say you had to be somewhere?" Naruto scratched his head, "I think I remember saying that but I can't remember where, any ways don't change the subject!" Iruka laughed and shook his head, "Ready...Set...EAT!"

"Naruto, where are you?" Hinata asked the darkness, she had been waiting for Naruto for over a few hours. She leaned against the cool metal of the lamp post; she wouldn't be so worried if it hadn't been so dark. If Neji had been here with her she would've felt a little better but he was off on a mission with his Sensei, Tenten, and Rock Lee. It was late but there was no way she would give up on Naruto, he was probably held up at training. She sucked in the cool air and sighed, she had that familiar feeling she was being watched, _'please don't be there, please don't be there_.' She looked over her shoulder and sure enough the black car that had been suspiciously following her since she came here, was still there, it was hard to see because the only light pole that worked on this whole street was the one Hinata was under. She swallowed hard, "Naruto, hurry up." She was getting scared now, she heard noise and looked up, she saw someone's face but it wasn't Naruto's "Hinata?" The person whispered but disappeared, "Wait! Come back...please..." she whispered, she wished she could place a name with the face but she couldn't, she heard car doors slam behind her, "Come on, now's our chance." The hair on the back of her neck stuck up as she bolted around the corner, she heard the men curse behind her, "Damn it she's running, get back into the car."

She ran and ran, "Someone, please help me!" The sound of the car's engine was heard and tears started to run down her face, she was running down a dark street and she didn't know which way was which. She took a deep breath and Hinata gasped, "The water! I must be by the docks! I know where that is." The car was closing in on her and she hit a hard right down an alley, the car passed the alley and slammed on brakes. Hinata thought she was going to die, she knew she should've listened to her father when he said not to stay out passed night time. Hinata heard her own breathing and her legs were beginning to hurt, but she ran anyway. Her foots stomped on the wooden dock, she knew if she kept going this way she would fall into the water, _'I think I see someone!_' Someone was sitting on the edge of the dock swinging their legs, "Hey! Help me! I need-" The person stood up catching Hinata off guard and she ran into them. They both went barreling off the dock into the cool water, when she resurfaced she noticed the boy was someone she graduated with, "Can you help me! Someone is chasing after me." He nodded and held his hand out to her; she took it gratefully, he said, "If someone is chasing you then we need to get under the docks." She swam with him under the dock and held onto one of the thick wooden poles. The two genin heard heavy footsteps on the dock above, "Which way did she go?" "Did she get on a boat?" The boy gestured for her to swim closer and she left her pole and swam quietly towards his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held up three fingers and pointed down, Hinata nodded.

"Give me the flash light Moji! Shine it in the damn water, and under the dock." Hinata's eyes widen, the boy put up his fingers one at a time and when he got to three the two genin took a deep breath and dipped under the water, Hinata's arms were still around his neck so he used the wooden pole to pull them under deeper, they saw the shine of the light move around on the water's surface. After a few seconds it was stopped and then the sound of a car's engine was heard and then it died out as the car road down the street. The genin resurfaced, "Stay here." The boy told Hinata and he swam out and pulled himself up on the dock, after a few seconds he leaned over the dock and looked at Hinata, "The coast is clear, you can come out now." He held his hand out again she allowed him to help pull her up. He shook himself and Hinata laughed and held her arms in front of her to block the water, "I'm-" "I know who you are; you're Hyuuga, well one of them anyway." Hinata looked down at her feet, "Please forgive me, but I can't seem to recall your name." "It's ok, we never really talked in the academy, and I'm Kyushi Geyshu." A light bulb went off in her head, Kyushi was also one of the top students in the academy but he was always goofing off with Naruto.

He even got into a fight once with Neji because Kyushi stole Neji's head protector and laughed at his forehead, Neji hates being the 'caged bird' and Kyushi making fun of it didn't help at all, but that was so long ago Hinata was sure that Neji got over it. Kyushi was pretty much a bully though, he used to steal Akamaru (Kiba's Dog) and kicked him around or throw him in the air, he used to take Chouji's food, cut off Shikamaru's hair when he was sleep or steal Shiki's earring and put it on his nose when he was asleep, make fun of Shino's sunglasses, and pull on Ami's hair, and other things. He was so mean in the academy Hinata used to be afraid of him, she didn't know what he might've done but he never messed with her, there were a few people he was nice to, like Sakura until she started to diss him for Saskue. Over all he wasn't exactly the first person Hinata would jump to talk to, she shyly looked at him. He had his eyes closed as he was trying to put his auburn colored hair back into a ponytail, he kinda had Iruka's complexion and he had dark brown eyes. He had a scar that went from the right side of his forehead to his right ear, though his head protector covered most of it.

He held his hand out to Hinata, "Come on, we need to get out of these wet clothes before we catch colds." As the two genin walked he gazed at her curiously, "How can you see? I don't see your pupils." He brought his face close to hers and she blushed, he looked deep into her eyes Hinata felt memorized by his. Then he pulled away abruptly, "Who knows, maybe you'll be able to see into the future one day." He winked at Hinata and she twiddled her fingers, '_He has an air of confidence around him, like Naruto... How could Naruto stand me up like that?'_ "Hey what is someone like you doing out this late anyway? It's past ten." "I...uh... I was waiting for Naruto, we were supposed to meet at seven but he never showed up..." "You waited for more than 3 hours for Uzamaki? Stupid Naruto, doesn't he know he should never keep a pretty lady waiting." Hinata looked back down and kept walking with him, he laughed, "No wonder I didn't talk to you during the academy, your super shy."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!" Hinata hated when people called her shy, they said that's why she was so weak. She knew Kyushi wasn't trying to say that but it still hurt- "Here's my place." Hinata looked at the building, it wasn't fancy by any means, he opened the door and the both of you had to walk up stairs that led straight up, there were no other door except the all the way at the top. He opened the door and Hinata saw him spread his arms out, "It aint your manor, but its home to me." Hinata looked up quickly, "I didn't-" "You didn't have to... But it's whatever, home is where the heart is so-" While he talked she looked around, as soon as anyone comes through the door they are in the kitchen. His bedroom was right off the kitchen, no wall or anything to separate it, and then there was a door in his bedroom, Hinata guessed it was the bathroom. Kyushi walked to the door, "You can take a shower in here." Hinata walked in and smiled, "It's pretty." He stuck out his lower lip and folded his arms, "A mans bathroom shouldn't be 'cute'." Hinata laughed, "Well, this one is." Kyushi rolled his eyes and closed the door, Hinata stripped, stepped in the tub, she put the water on hot and had it on full blast. The hot water felt good against her cool body, she felt her muscles relax, "I hope his parents won't mind, I hope he won't get in trouble. Oh my, I hope I don't get in trouble, father's going to be very upset that I came home late." Hinata said out loud, she had been so wrapped up she just now noticed the scalding water, she quickly turned down the temperature and then heard a knock. Kyushi had his hand over his eyes, in his other hand he had a dry towel and a face towel, "I think you'll need these." He set the dry towel on the sink and held the face towel out for Hinata to take, she left the curtain open a little to long and just stared at him, "Hinata?" he looked up and his eyes widened, "WHAT DID YOU DO!" She covered her self behind the curtain and looked down, her body was red, "Oh that? I left the water on too hot for too long."

He shook his head and laughed, "You sure your related to Neji?" Hinata snatched the face towel while he was laughing (with his eyes closed) "Yes unfortunately," He shook his head and picked up her wet clothes, I'll dry these for you, try not to turn your self into a tomato looking girl again." Hinata blushed as he walked out; she didn't feel right with him walking away with her underwear and bra but there wasn't much she could do he had already walked out. She picked up the soap and wet her face cloth, she rubbed them together making a good lather and she started to wash up. The smell of the soap tickled her nose, she brought it closer and smelled it, it was a strong lemon scent and it made her smile. After she was done she wrapped the towel around her and walked out, she let out a wave of steam and saw Kyushi looking out the window on the other side of the bed. He sensed Hinata and looked over his shoulder, "Your clothes aren't dry yet... Um he looked around the room, he opened his dresser you can wear this if you want until your clothes dry." He held up a long plain white T shirt, Hinata blushed and looked down, but held her hand out. Kyushi sighed and flopped down on the bed, "I would come over there but my legs are soooooo tired out." Hinata giggled at his playfulness and took the t shirt from him, "Turn around Kyushi." "Aww man." He did as he was told, thinking _'Why couldn't you just go in the bathroom?_' "Hinata have you dressed yet?" "No." Ok good hold on." Kyushi stood up and smirked at her and she blushed lightly, as he walked into the bathroom. Hinata heard the shower running; she slipped on the t-shirt and walked to the window.

He had a beautiful view of the water from his house, Hinata looked around and saw the only picture on the wall, and it was a picture of a woman, a man and a little boy all smiling. The little boy was Kyushi and the adults must've been his parents "Wait a minute!" She noticed the head protector the woman and Kyushi had; Kyushi's was obviously too big for him as it looked like it kept sliding down to his neck, he had one hand holding it up, the man without a head protector was ruffling his hair. The protectors, she spent a few minutes trying to guess the symbol when she finally remembered, they had the **sand village** symbol, '_Was Kyushi born in the country of-'_ The bathroom door opened and out stepped Kyushi with a towel around his waist, Hinata smiled looking at him and then immediately held her hands up at her face blushing. "You ok, Hinata?" He asked walking over to his dresser, he pulled out some boxers and smirked at her, "Turn around." He said mocking her voice; she folded her arms, "Why can't you go to the bathroom?" "Why couldn't you?" Hinata blushed and looked down, he shook his head, "It doesn't matter to me, and you can look if you want." Hinata was about to look back up, when she saw his towel hit the floor, she waited.

"You can look up now, you hungry?" Hinata nodded, for some reason she was feeling really confused, two feelings were conflicting inside her. She sat down on the edge of his bed, she leaned back against the headboard and closed her eyes, today was a bit draining. She dozed and Kyushi walked back into his bedroom with two cups of steaming ramen, he shook her lightly and she awoke. "Thank you, Kyushi." As they ate they talked, they talked about his teammates Ami, and Rekensha (Re for short). He complained about being the only boy with two girls on his teams and Hinata laughed, "Some boys think that's a blessing." "Yeah well they haven't been with these two geniuses." Kyushi took the empty ramen cups and threw them in the garbage. Hinata was tired, she slid under the covers and turned to Kyushi, "Do you mind if I spent the night here?" "Seems you've already made yourself comfortable, go to sleep." Kyushi moved under the blankets next to Hinata and cut off the lamp the provided the only light. He tried to ignore the fact that a pretty much naked girl was sleeping next to him, he took a deep breath and turned his back to her, the last thing he wanted was for him to get excited in his sleep and for her to know about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I forgot what I was going to put here...

**Disclaimer:**Same song, different verse, no $, money, denero, cash, ryo, francs, euro, what ever you want to call it I dont have it, Sweet doesnt own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters mentioned in this.

**Chapter 3**

Hinata snuggled up to something warm, it was Kyushi. He woke up shortly after that and blushed; (finally) Hinata was so close to him. He took a deep breath and slid from her, he walked out to go get her clothes from the dryer in the buildings basement, when he returned he put her clothes on the kitchen table. He climbed back into the bed with her, she immediately cuddled closer to him and he cautiously put his arm around her. Hinata had woken up when he had left, but she pretended to be sleep when she heard the door open up, she moved closer to him and smelled the lemon soap on his chest.

"Hinata, I know you're awake."...silence... "Oh, ok then." He slid his hand slowly up her shirt; his hand was on her thigh when she jumped up, "Ok, you got me." She said blushing furiously. The air was thick it seemed, his hand never left her thigh and their faces were inches apart, he was about to pull away when Hinata grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled away to her disappointment and cocked and eyebrow, "You feeling ok?" She stole another kiss, this time much more passionate, "Never better." He shook his head, "Listen 'princess', you better stop before you start something you cannot finish." She teasingly brushed her lips against his, "Try me." He smirked and this time took her by surprised with a powerful kiss that pushed her back on the bed, he stayed on top of her as they kissed.

Hinata noticed she was acting differently, like Kyushi's confidence had affected her as well, she liked it. She didn't even protest when he took the t-shirt off of her, she lay naked under him and all he had on was his boxers. As they continued kissing, Hinata shyly rubbed her hand between his legs; he groaned and buried his head in her shoulder, "Hinata if you keep doing that, in a few moments kissing isn't the only thing we'll be doing." He sounded vulnerable, a lot different than his cocky, confident normal self. When he resumed kissing her he guided her hand this time, Hinata's body was on fire.

She couldn't wait to tell Ha- 'Oh my, my father!' She sat up abruptly, knocking Kyushi off of her to the floor as she covered herself, "I'm sorry Kyushi, I wasn't trying to stop really. I just forgot about my father, can we continue this later?" He looked funny, "Yeah... uh just give me a few; you can get dressed in the bathroom. Your clothes are on the table." Hinata smiled and took her clothes in the bathroom; she knew he was trying to get his mind off of sex, Neji used to warn Hinata all the time about boys. Of course at the time she would just shy away from the conversation but now...

When she stepped out the bathroom he was dressed except for a shirt which was slung over his shoulder casually, "Ready to go?" He locked the door and the two genin descended down the stairs, Hinata had a natural high about her, she felt so good and free! 'I wonder what made me break out of my shell, was it the fact that I almost had-' "Oh shit." Kyushi said putting his shirt in front of his face, "Kyushi BOY! If you don't get over now! Your 30 minutes late for WORK!" "Sorry Yuni man, but tell the boss I'm training today, but I'll work double time tomorrow promise!" Yuni, a tall heavyset man that struck fear in Hinata by the way he eyed her with his dark green eyes. "Yeah, training. Sure you were. Just be here on time tomorrow!" He had come out of the dock house, the dock house was a huge wooden building that was on one of the docks, Hinata had never been inside one, "Who was he?"

"My coworker."

"You work?"

"Yeah, how do you think I afford to stay in that apartment?"

She shrugged, "I thought the hokage paid for you to stay there," she said, "Like Naruto."

"No, I have to get a job, I begged and pleaded with them, how many you know hire a seven year old for a job? At first I just started out sweeping floors but now I've been promoted to dragging the fish out of the water, which is a hard job by the way." Hinata gawked at him, she didn't know, he'd been working since he was 7! "How'd you get the place then?" "The hokage assured my landlord that I would keep up with the rent and bills; I did too, pretty impressive for a little kid, huh. The hokage would occasionally help me with the bills, you know light bill, water bill, stuff like that and all I had to do was pay the rent and buy myself food but as I got older I could work longer hours so I didn't need the hokage's help anymore."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but how much do you get paid?" "Depends on how many hours I work. But don't worry, I get by." Hinata felt sorry for him, she lived in a manor and all she did was train. He worked in a one roomed apartment and he worked, trained and had to pay bills, which were a lot of strain on a kid.

As the two walked he cursed again, "Oh shit!" Hinata glanced to the park and saw all of the senseis and their students, "Hinata! Kyushi! Glad you could make it." It was none other than the hokage himself, the two walked and sat down with the rest of the genin but Hinata chose to sit with Kyushi other than Neji which brought a couple of stares from the other genin. Kyushi quickly put on his shirt, hoping the stares would stop. "Well, now that everyone's here, the reason all of you have been summoned to one place is for... A PICNIC!!!" A couple of mouths dropped everywhere, even the Jounin's mouths dropped.

"I heard you all were training hard so I've set aside a couple of days for you all to socialize in case you didn't in the academy. These is actually like a mission, collect data on your fellow peers, likes, dislikes, hobbies, things like that, and remember these are the future chuunin you will be working along side with. Now I have some matters to attend to enjoy." As he walked off the jounin moved out the way and exposed behind them an array of games and food tables, "This is going to be fun." Hinata said looking up at Kyushi who smirked, "I dare you to keep up the little act you had going on in my place."

Feeling a little adventurous she agreed, plus Naruto was here and she wanted to make him jealous. Kyushi stood up and she stood up quickly grabbing his hand, he looked down curiously and she smiled, "Oh this _'is'_ going to be fun." "Hinata," she turned and saw Neji, Naruto, Saskue, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru all walking towards them. Sakura cocked an eyebrow when she saw Kyushi and Hinata holding hands, Neji didn't notice, "I heard you didn't come home last night, I was worried." "I spent the night with Kyushi." 'I can't believe she's actually doing this, Hinata just needed a little boost of confidence and now she's playing the game like a pro. Go Hinata!' Kyushi thought ignoring the looks from everyone, Sakura put her hands on her hips, "Wait, Hinata you're telling us that you stayed over at Kyushi's house...all night?"

"Not all not night! I was 'SUPPOSED' to meet NARUTO, but he stood me up!" Naruto's eyes widened, "OMG! Hinata I'm soo sorry I got into a ramen eating contest with Iruka and I was so tired when we were done I didn't remember." "YOU STOOD ME UP FOR RAMEN?! YOU -" Kyushi put his hand over Hinata's mouth, "Now, now Hinata, cool down. It isn't Naruto's fault he's an idiot." Naruto flushed angrily, "Hey Kyushi I thought you were on my side!" "There is no excuse for leaving someone alone in the dark for three hours Naruto, I'm sorry. I can't side with stupid." Neji balled his fist, "Naruto!"

"I forgot! Ok, what's done is done. Hinata I'm sorry, can I take you out tonight?" Hinata looked like she was thinking, "Nope! Come Kyushi." Kyushi held up the peace sign to everyone and let Hinata lead him away. Kiba scratched his head, "Since when did they start going out?" Everyone turned to him, "WHAT!?" Kiba blushed and looked down, "Well, it's just that Akamaru said that Kyushi's scent was all over Hinata and vice versa." Saskue crossed his arms and smirked Ino and Sakura's jaw hung, Shikamaru yawned, "Well maybe this won't be a drag after all."

Hinata was actually enjoying Kyushi's company more than she thought, he was strong, brave, confident, funny and most of all he was good at games and won her a stuffed animal, more than she could say for Naruto. Kyushi was sitting against a tree with his arms crossed at the back of his head, Hinata walked up to him with food in her hand. "Want some? It's really good."

He took some wearily and eyed the food, "Yeah thanks Hinata." He avoided looking her in the eyes, something Hinata had noticed earlier but hadn't said anything. She sat next to him and he wrapped an arm around her, he watched his friends play games so simple, but Uzamaki stomped around not getting them. "Kyushi?" Hinata called his name and when he looked into her eyes she felt memorized again. She forgot what she was going to say to him, she leaned forward and their lips barely brushed when..."Neji SLOW DOWN! It was JUST a KISS!" Sakura and Tenten were pulling on the back of Neji's shirt as he came storming towards the two. Kyushi jumped up, then immediately kneeled back down, "I'll be right back, got to take care of a lil something."

Kyushi stood up, and lazily pulled his head protector in front of his eyes and walked in front of Neji who wasted no time and tried to punch Kyushi, who dodged it. The two started dodging and blocking each others attacks when Neji jumped back panting, "Cheater." Kyushi stood up and shook his index finger at Neji childishly, "Now, now Hyuuga you can't use that excuse. I'm not even looking." Neji gritted his teeth and came at Kyushi again; blind folded Kyushi amazingly blocked his attacks. "Kyushi stop showing off!" Ra, his teammate, yelled in excitement while Ami his other teammate just rolled her eyes.

Sakura and Ino came next to Hinata, "You do know what you're doing with Kyushi right?"

Sakura asked worriedly and Hinata looked at her confused, "What do you mean? Kyushi and I are just friends."

Ino scoffed, "Yeah and friends just kiss each other like that all the time? I mean I didn't even know you two hung out like that and you're sleeping over his house and stuff, we're just saying be careful."

"Why? You guys aren't explaining anything, Kyushi has been nothing but helpful to me why are you guys trying to put him down like that?"

Sakura looked out at the battle between Kyushi and Neji, "Everything that's happened between you two, you've wanted it to happen, right? I mean remember ever smallest detail, try to remember."

"This is stupid-"

"Just do it Hinata!" Ino said exasperated. "Fine!" Hinata said annoyingly, something she hardly ever was but there was something about these two... 'Back to thinking, ok I think everything's that's happened I've been ok with. I mean that kiss was surprising, and us in his bed almost-' Hinata turned a deep shade of red, which didn't go unnoticed by the two ninjas.

"Ok, I think there were a few encounters that were a little weird, why?" Sakura fidgeted a little, "Ever wonder why Kyushi is wearing his headband over his eyes? It's because he has this weird jutsu where he can look in someone's eyes and change their whole mood, belief, thoughts, everything at that one moment. And what's worst is that there is no way to know when he's doing it, his chakra doesn't change, his eyes don't change colors, he can manipulate a person without anyone even knowing, but the only catch is he has to remain eye contact for it to work." Sakura seemed proud of knowledge and Ino faked a gag.

The look on the young Hyuuga's face was indescribable, (BUT I'LL TRY ANYWAY! At this moment try to envision the author that's me with a goofy, side grin and evil glint in eye) Sadness, disbelief, anger, and confusion showed up on her face all at once. She marched towards him, "KYUSHI! Byakugan!" He lifted his protector from his eyes and saw the Hyuuga wasn't in the mood for games, "Yes Hinata? In case you didn't notice I'm kinda busy. Your cousin won't stay down for long." Kyushi had went from blocking to countering Neji's attacks, Hinata gathered up her wits, "Kyushi you used me this morning didn't you,"

He crossed his arms and had a nonchalant Shikamaru trademark look on his face, "And exactly how did I do that, you know I'm just dying to know." Hinata fumbled a bit here, even though Sakura and Ino both told her about his power, there wasn't really any- "Hey _'Princess' _is everything screwed tight up there?" He hit her forehead a couple of times with his index finger before she swatted his hand away and punched him in the face.

He felt his face and then anger flashed in his eyes, he tried to grab Hinata but Neji jumped in front of her, "Don't even." "But she hit me, it's only right that I return the damn favor," Kyushi said through gritted teeth.

Two girls came by his side, one grabbed his arm, "Kyushi chill out your getting the jounin riled up and your drawing way too much attention to yourself." "Fine," he glared at the Hyuugas, "Next time won't be so forgiving." His teammates pushed him away and one of them shook her head, "This is what happens when you try to be nice. That's why we should just stay mean."

* * *

Yeah, well now you know a little bit bout Kyushi and his 'abilities'. Sooo I bet some of you were curious about Hinata's out of characterness(is that a word?) in the beg. well now you know why. 


End file.
